


Nightmare

by nyehfuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehfuck/pseuds/nyehfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has nightmares, Locus is always there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Felix McScouty was addicted to war. Even now, after losing his arm during his fifth and final tour, he had dreams of the fight. Being in the center of it all, gun in hand, killing the enemy.

 

Not all dreams were good ones though. Many of them were of the bad days. The days right before his tour ended for good. The days where his team was slowly picked off one by one until it was only him left. 

 

And then, the day where was shot in the shoulder, taking him from combat forever. 

 

Those days, he usually woke up drenched in sweat, a migraine forming behind his left eye. Those days, he would get out of bed and make his way out into the living room where Locus usually was reading when they both couldn't sleep. He would lay down so that his head was in Locus' lap. He wouldn't say anything, he didn't need to. Locus knew. 

 

And as those big hands began massaging his scalp, Felix would turn his face towards Locus' stomach and let himself slip back into unconsciousness.


End file.
